


Part Three

by belladuncan



Series: Always Yours [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladuncan/pseuds/belladuncan
Summary: I’M GONNA MAKE HVIT WORK A LITTLE MORE FOR THE READER I THINK….. BUT…Please, let me know what you think (especially if you’re a writer yourself)!! I like to know if I’m still giving out quality or if I’m turning into mush.





	Part Three

“But why now does this bother you, brother? She has always been close to us all like this.” He whispered to Hvitserk, who looked away to whisper back,

“My heart is tired of hurting for her to be next to my side and not my brothers.”

\---

Hvitserk seethed for the remainder of the night while Ubbe captivated Bella’s thoughts. He had kept her perched on his lap in front of everyone, whispering unheard words into her ear, causing Ubbe to smile when her laugh filled the area surround him and his brothers. He was almost proud, Hvitserk thought, that he was the one making Bella happy.

Ivar watched silently, like he always had done, as thoughts and emotions seemed to run around in Hvitserk’s head. He also watched Ubbe’s large hand slide from her waist down to Bella’s toned thigh. He watched as Ubbe dragged her away, once again, to find a place to dance and laugh amongst the people of Kattegat, and took this opportunity.

“Brother, you must not look so conflicted. It is just a girl..any of us could have her.” He mumbled, starting to not be sure of his own friendship with Bella. But Hvitserk just glared, and after shoving another piece of shredded meat between his lips, he spoke for the first time since he opened up to Ivar a few hours before hand.

“I just do not understand, why Ubbe must always dip his fingers into everything in front of him.” And with that, Hvitserk pushed himself up from his seat, turning away from the commotion towards his room at the back of the hall. Bella and Ubbe came to sit back down only moments later, and Ivar, again, watched as a frown fell upon her smooth face.

“Where’s Hvitserk? I wished to dance with him.” She asks, looking around to see if he had brought a slave to a corner, though she wished she would not see such a sight. Ubbe frowns too,

“I thought you enjoyed our company, Bella?” She nods,

“Well of course, Ubbe. I do, but Hvitserk-“ Ivar watched his older brother put a finger to her plump lips, smiling sweetly towards their friend.

“Then we will not worry where my little brother wandered off to. I, along with Ivar, can keep you company enough. I shall grab us more food.” She watched Ubbe walk towards the tables in the back, and turns to Ivar.

“Where did my blonde prince go, my dear Ivar?” Bella flutters her eyes, leaning forward. Ivar tries will all his willpower to not look towards his best friend’s tits that were almost falling out the top of her dress, whispering back to her,

“His room. But you shouldn’t bother him..” She tilts her head, about to ask why, but stops herself when she sees Hvitserk walking up behind his youngest brother.

“Bella knows she can always bother me, as she does most nights.” Hvitserk winks, pulling her from the stool. Ivar rolls his eyes, knowing his blonde brother hadn’t shared a bed with Bella, and he must only be trying to make him jealous.

Hvitserk leaves Ivar to think over why he might even be jealous of such a thing when he pulls Bella away and towards the entrance of the hall. “Where are we going, Hvit?” Her gentle voice asks, staring towards her fingers that found their way into being laced with her friends.

“We are going to the river. We have not been in some time and I wish to talk with you there where no other soul will find us together.”

Bella shivers from this words, and the cold breeze. He wraps his arm around her shoulder as he guides them expertly through the sleeping village and down the path to the stream. He remembers all of the times him and his brothers played down here, along with Bella.

Young Hvitserk was skipping rocks across the stream as Sigurd and Ivar bickered over a wooden sword they had brought with them. Ubbe and Bjorn were running around with Bella, tagging each other on the shoulder before running away from one another. Bjorn had picked up Bella and brought her to the edge of the river, diagonal of where Hvitserk was. She was screaming for him to put her down, banging her little fists on his back, as she was smaller and younger than Hvitserk and Sigurd, only a few moons older than Ivar.

“Bjorn! Bjorn, put me down!” He laughed, throwing her into the cold stream and running off towards Ubbe, beginning to wrestle his younger brother to the ground. Bella didn’t know how to swim, and was not tall enough to stand where Bjorn had carelessly tossed her, but Hvitserk seemed to be the only one who knew this of her. He was only twelve seasons old, but he jumped into the water, swimming over to where Bella was struggling to keep her head above the current. Hvitserk could stand, and held her up as he brushed the hair away from her eyes. She was sobbing now, clinging onto her best friend. He held her close, slowly walking towards where he had dropped some flat stones. He set her down on the side of the bank, sitting beside her. He had only brought a fur to keep himself away from the cold, but wrapped it around Bella, who still had tears falling from her eyes.

“You saved me, Hvit.” She whispers, scared of what would happen if he had been in the village. He pulls her closer, kissing her head.

“I will always be here to save you, Bella.”

Hvitserk brought them to the tree right next to where Bjorn had tossed her in all those years ago, and Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. She still never felt safe around these waters. “I love you, Bella.” He says quietly, almost unheard by Bella. She looked up to her prince, “I have loved you since before I saved you from these waters. I have loved you before anyone else has. I will always love you. I have been too afraid of you not feeling this way, but seeing you tonight with Ubbe and Ivar trying to get you to-“

Bella stops him with her lush lips on his, placing a nervous but gentle kiss on his own. Hvitserk pulled her hips to his, kissing her deeper with more confidence than he thought he had. The rustling behind him was forgotten as he felt his heart warm with love and joy for having her in his arms at last.

But the rustling continued, and he gently pulled away from the addicting kiss, to see a thick, blonde braid walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M GONNA MAKE HVIT WORK A LITTLE MORE FOR THE READER I THINK….. BUT…Please, let me know what you think (especially if you’re a writer yourself)!! I like to know if I’m still giving out quality or if I’m turning into mush.


End file.
